Amar en Tiempos de colera
by Julishuley
Summary: En un futuro bastante lejano la raza humana ha entrado en una espiral de decadencia y autodestrucción. Clanes de familias luchan por hacerse con el control de los territorios y salvar la poca dignidad humana que queda..


Buenasssssss! Este es el primer fic de Digimon que publico; uffffffff, me costo muchisimo encontrar el tema ( y tiempo para escribirlo ) También es el primero que publico en fanfiction.Antes solamente publicaba en amor-yaoi, y escribia fics para mi propio disfrute( eventualmente para el disfrute de otras personas que me los pedían ). En amor-yaoi publico con el nombre de Juli, pero hasta el momento no tengo publicado nada de Digimon.

Este fic esta dedicado a dos personas;

A Dark-san, que fue la que me animo a pasarme por aquí ¡Y acabe enganchada! Gracias nena bazooquera . Por cierto estas mas missing que Wally, y ya comienzo a echarte de menos

( Juli abraza con fuerza su almohada y llora con la cara enterrada en ella )

Y a Yami no Deshite que fue la otra persona que me animo a pasarme por aqui y a leerme algunos fics que me recomendaba. ¡Extraño ''Narcisos para mi tumba''! ( otra vez me pongo a lloriquear¡¡¡que quereis en el fondo soy muy sensible! )

Gracias a vuestros animos y vuestro apoyo he sacado adelante historias como ''The Voice of an Angel'' y ''Kaleidoscope''. Muchisimas gracias por todo. Y en especial a Yami, por hacerme participe de algunos de los primeros capitulos de algunos fics suyos aún sin publicar, y por corregirme ''Sweet December''; lo mío no es la gramatica desde luego.

Ok, ya no me enrollo más, disfrutad del fic.

**Capitulo Primero: Sin Huida**

Libro Primero de las Dunas del Agua.

''Y vendra de tierras oscuras el angel de la luz, y acabara con las tinieblas de la era maldita...''

Versículo segundo del libro Primero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El eco de unas fuertes pisadas resono en todo el bosque. Una bandada de pajaros alzo el vuelo, y en un claro, cerca de un riachuelo, un cervatillo olisqueo el aire antes de batirse en retirada. Había olido acercarse el peligro, había olido a los humanos.

De las dos la pelirroja corria con mayor fuerza y destreza. La niña que sujetaba del brazo estaba exhausta, pero la muchacha mayor no le daba tregua, y seguía tirando de su brazo a cada rato que la pequeña intentaba pararse o cuando tropezaba. La chiquilla no estaba acostumbrada correr descalza entre la maleza, y sus pantorrillas y delicados tobillos estaban ensangrentados, aún así sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza, e intentaba enfrentar el terrible miedo que embargaba su fragil cuerpo.

-¡Estan alli!- grito uno de los hombres -¡Muerte a la hechicera!

La muchacha pelirroja sabía que si lograban llegar a los pantanos estarían a salvo¡quedaba tan poca distancia! Siguio corriendo entre la maleza, apartando con sus manos las frondosas ramas de los arboles tepiu. Los restos de resina venenosa de sus hojas le quemaban la piel, pero no le importaba, lo importante era salvarla a ella'. Lo importante era la vida de Kari.

Los dardos tranquilizantes de sus perseguidores silbaban sobre sus cabezas, y los gritos de muerte presagiaban algo terrible; si eran capturadas les esperaban torturas y una muerte terrible.

Derepente su loca carrera las llevo hasta un claro en el bosque, lo suficientemente grande para quedar expuestas a la vista. No llegarían a los pantanos. Las atraparían antes de eso. Corrieron hasta la mitad. La muchacha mayor sabía que si lograba contenerlos, la pequeña tendría una oportunidad para escapar. Se paro en medio del claro. La hierba crecia hasta llegarles a las rodillas.

La muchacha se arrodillo frente a la niña. Descolgo un medallón en forma de escarabajo de su cuello, y se lo colgo a la niña. La pequeña parecio comprender lo que iba a ocurir a continuación.

-¡No!- protesto energicamente -¡Prometiste que no me dejarías!

Se agarraba con fuerza al pecho de la mayor. Sintio unos labios sobre su frente, y unas dulces palabras en sus oidos. Las palabras de una despedida.

-Jeliya nesu duquente- musito la pelirroja, y permitio que una cálida sonrisa asomara a sus duras facciones.

Kari podía sentirse una privilegiada, eran pocas las personas que habían visto aquella sonrisa, algo torpe, pero llena de afecto. La niña comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Al momento los gritos de los soldados se hicieron más proximos y más fuertes.

La muchacha pelirroja agarro a Kari de los hombros.

-¡Corre¡Corre y por nada del mundo mires hacia atrás! En los pantanos estarás a salvo

Y Kari echo a correr. Se tropezaba y caía, pero seguía corriendo por la hierba, hasta que su figura se perdio entre los arboles.

La pelirroja, se irguio, mostrando su desafiante figura a los mercenarios. No llevaba más atuendo que una falda de piel muy corta, y una tela que cubria sus pechos por delante, y que estaba sujeta por tiras de cuero formando una cruz en la espalda. Su piel estaba cubierta por una densa y oscura capa de pintura azul, sobre la que se veían dibujadas espirales de color marrón. La cara también estada pintada, y llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta con una tira de cuero.

Silbo llevandose los dedos a la boca, y atrajo hacia su persona las miradas de los mercenarios.

-Venid a por mi...-murmuro con una sonrisa. Sus ojos resplandecieron ante la espectativa de la lucha.

Deslizo la mano por su cadera, y desengancho un pesado cilindro no mayor que la palma de una mano, estaba atado con una correa a su muslo. De una sóla sacudida el instrumento se deslizo por su mano sacando de su interior más piezas de metal, hasta conseguir una prolongada vara.

-¡Perra asesina!- grito uno de los hombres, y ataco con fuerza.

Los movimientos de la hechicera eran agiles. Se impulsaba sobre la vara para conseguir saltos y piruetas imposibles. Golpeaba con fuerza, violencia y salvajismo. Muchos de los mercenarios tan sólo podían asistir a la matanza de la hechicera; de un sólo golpe en la nuca podía matar a un hombre que le doblara en tamaño.

Mataba a muchos, pero llegaban otros. Llamo con sus gritos a las aguilas, al viento, al agua, al fuego, a la tierra, a las bestías indomables. Mordía, arañaba, pegaba, escupia y maldecía.

Una granada casera de gas, lanzada por ella misma, envolvio a todos en una neblina. Aprovechandose de su ventaja rebano cuellos con su cuchillo de caza, y mato a hombres rompiendoles el cuello. Vislumbro un flanco despejado a su derecha, y no lo penso dos veces, huyo hacia él.

Las maldiciones, los insultos y los quejidos brotaban de la masa tumultuosa de hombres, que ahora miraban perplejos como, una vez desaparecida la niebla, la hechicera se había esfumado. Se había adentrado en el bosque. La habían herido en el pecho con una daga. Estaba a punto de lanzar un conjuro de destrucción, cuando sintio que un brazo la rodeaba por el cuello, y una fina daga se incrustaba en su piel.

El hombre que la había atrapado jijoteo lujuriosamente junto a su oído.

-Me encantaría follarte hasta matarte- susuro con lascivia, una de sus manos se metio bajo el cuerro de la tela que cubria sus pechos

-¡Dejala!- la orden fue dada por un hombre montado a caballo - Reune a los hombres y seguid a la niña; las necesitamos vivas.

El soldado obedecio a su superior con desgana, tiro a la muchacha contra el suelo, y organizo al resto de los soldados para después internarse en el bosque.

La pelirroja quedo a merced de aquel que daba las ordenes. Le miro con desafio y odio, y el le sostuvo la mirada a través de la mascara de porcelana que le cubria la parte derecha del rostro; el ojo, la mejilla, el pomulo, y se cortaba al llegar a los labios.

-No intentes nada conmigo bruja; conozco todos los ardides de las que son de tu raza

En aquel instante, el veneno con el que estaba impregnada la daga que había atravesado su pecho, comenzo a surtir su efecto retardante. La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, y se desmayo. No sintio que era envuelta en una manta, y que era cargada sobre el mismo caballo en el cual ya galopaba el enemigo, aquel a quien se conocia con el nombre de ''Él Verdugo''.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari seguía corriendo por el bosque, ya no oía a los soldados, ya no oía las luchas, sólo oía su jadeante respiración. Tropezo con una piedra, y se abrio las rodillas hasta la carne, pero se recompuso y siguio corriendo, en su cabeza aún resonaban las últimas palabras de su mentora; _''Jeliya nesu duquente''; _Te quiero pequeña luz

Se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y acabo por vislumbrar la zona del pantano, sin pensarselo dos veces, se sumergio en el lodo y en el fango, que le llegaba hasta el pecho, y se adentro en la socuridad.

_''El miedo no podra atraparme si creo en la luz que ilumina mi interior''_, siguio recitando aquellos versos de consuelo hasta que por fin pudo encaramarse a un saliente en el tronco de un árbol, y con mucho esfuerzo logro subir hasta las ramas más altas. Cuando los mercenarios alcanzaron la zona pantanosa, Kari se hallaba confundida con el paisaje, escondida entre la copa del árbol.

-¡Maldición! No pienso perder mi pellejo arriesgandome a entrar en esa pestilencia- gazno el jefe del escuadrón, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para evitar el horrible hedor que despedía el agua fangosa.

Cuando el último hombre se hubo alejado, Kari expulso todo el aire que había estado conteniendo con fuerza, y quedandose abrazada a sus rodillas encogidas, sollozo en silencio.

-¿Porque me dejaste Rika¿Porque?- susuro sabiendo que no hallaría la respuesta.

Se había quedado sóla, y ahora tendría que valerse por si misma, si queria sobrevivir.

¡Hola¿os gusto¿quereis más capis? sólo teneis que pedirmelos

Nenu-chan: Juliiiiiiiiiiiiiii¿No pensaras matar a Rika?

Juli: Nunca se sabe, nunca se sabe...

( Nenu-chan ve la cara de sadica de Juli y se echa a llorar )

Nenu-chan¡¡No me gusta cuando se mueren los personajes! sniff¡¡Eres mala!

Juli: Vale, vale ya capte el mensaje; nada de matar a los personajes

( mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa )

Nenu-chan: Dejame despedirme please!

Juli: Si te hace ilusión...

Nenu-chan¡¡¡Dejadnos reviews! Se agradeceran todas y cada una de las opiniones y de las criticas que nos dejeis ( baja la voz en un susuro ) Personalmente a mi no me gusta lo que escribe Juli...

Juli¡¡¡NENU! Ya estas otra vez poniendo a los lectores en mi contra

Nenu-chan: Para nada, sólo daba mi opinión

Juli:...¬-¬

Nenu-chan: Sabes que, mejor me voy a ver Digimon por la tele

Juli: Di mejor que vas a ir a babear delante de la tele

Nenu-chan: Eh¿que¿porque?

Juli: ( con voz de falsete ) ¡Oh Tai¡Como te quiero¡Te adoro!

Nenu-chan¡¡¡Yo no hago eso!

Juli: Si lo haces

Nenu-chan: No es verdad

Juli: Si lo es

Nenu-chan: No lo es...

( siguen discutiendo hasta que se ponen delante del televisor y Nenu comienza a temblar de la emoción al ver a su querido Tai )

Juli: Ah! Matt...( suspiros y corazoncitos )

( Nenu sólo levanta cuestionantemente una ceja )

Juli: Ah! Tai...( más suspiros y corazoncitos )

Nenu-chan¡¡¡Tai es MIO, solo MIO¡¡¡MI tesoro!

Juli: Hasta pronto lectores, y me largo corriendo antes de que Nenu me asesine por haber suspirado por SU Tai! Ahhhhhh! No! Nenu con la sartén no!...

Juli os regala una sonrisa, así que...

¡SONREID MALDITOS!


End file.
